Melted Ice
by xxStargazer
Summary: Look at her fawning over Shane Gray! Isn't she supposed to be dating me? Shane Gray guest stars on So Random! Companion to Fire and Ice. Sonny/Chad with some Shane/Mitchie. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Melted Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Look at her fawning over Shane Gray! Isn't she supposed to be dating me? Shane Gray guest stars on_ So Random! _Companion to Fire and Ice. Sonny/Chad with some Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Here it is the companion to Fire and Ice! Hope you guys enjoy it. This series is very dear to me. This is the last installment to the Love Shot Collection. If you want, check the other two out.

Story 1: I Love You, Say What? (Jake/Miley)

Story 2: I Only See You (Shane/Mitchie)

**NEW STORY ALERT: I just wrote a Smitchie one-shot entitled _Never Gonna Happen_****. You can find the story in my profile.**

A/N 2: Complete off topic from this story but Demi's recent tweet has been really bothering me. I am a huge Jemi fan. Well, anywho, go on and read the story. I just felt the need to express myself.

* * *

"Tawni!" Sonny yelled as she sat down with her _So Random! _co-stars at their usual lunch table.

Nico leaned back into his chair and pointed his finger accusingly at Sonny.

"I guess we're not part of this conversation." He said mock-bitterly.

He looked to Grady, hoping for some ammo, but he was digging into his chili-dog and he had chili sauce smeared all over his face. He shook his head and smacked Grady on the side.

"You weren't supposed to start without me!"

Sonny laughed and rolled her eyes before turning to Tawni.

"Guess what?" Sonny asked, obviously excited.

Tawni looked up from her compact, obviously still distracted by her reflection.

"What?"

The brunette shut Tawni's compact.

"Hey, I was admiring my face!" She said with a huff.

"This is more important." Sonny insisted.

Tawni leaned in and whispered. "What's so important?"

Sonny glanced at Nico and Grady who were still distracted with their chili dogs before whispering softly.

"Shane Gray is guest starring on_ So Random!_" She said giddily.

"Shane Gray is guest starring on _So Random!_" Tawni yelled.

As this came out of her mouth, every female looked over at the _So Random! _girls in jealousy.

"Shane Gray is guest starring on _So Random!_?"

Both Tawni and Sonny gasped, it was Zora.

"Why do you always appear out of nowhere?" Tawni asked, obviously annoyed with the younger girl.

Zora shrugged and sat down at the table.

"Hey, don't blame me for being excited. Shane Gray is after all Shane Gray."

Nico and Grady stopped eating their chili-dogs and looked at their female co-stars with disgust.

"You two, not you Zora...should be ashamed!" Grady started.

"Yeah, you both have boyfriends!" Nico agreed as he gave Grady a half-five.

As that left their mouths, Chad showed up behind Sonny.

"So, that tight-pants wearing snob is guest starring on Chuckle City?" He said distastfully.

As he said this every female in the room turned to glare at him.

He raised both of his hands. "What? It's true."

"Looks like Chip Drama-Pants is jealous..." Nico stated.

Grady nodded in agreement before stopping because Chad shot them a murderous look.

"I am not."

Sonny grinned and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"It's okay Cooper. You two may have a lot more in common than you think. He did after all confess to his girlfriend on Regis and Kelly like you did."

Chad smiled at his girlfriend and lovingly pecked her lips. "I did it better. I was the original after all."

Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady all looked at each other before making gagging noises.

"Make it stop! It burns." Nico and Grady said together.

The two ignored them and continued kissing, causing the whole cast to get up from their table and leave.

"See you at rehearsal Sonny." They called over their shoulders.

The two broke apart, touching their foreheads together.

"I have to go." She said, obviously not wanting to leave.

"Do you have to?

Sonny disconnected her forehead and nodded.

"I have to go meet them at rehearsal, okay?"

Chad let her go and was about to let her walk away before he instinctively grabbed her hand.

"A kiss for the road?" He asked cheekily.

Sonny smiled and granted his request.

"I'll see you later."

Chad watched her go but couldn't help but feel a small pang of nervousness. Shane Gray after all was one of the most popular male celebrities that every girl, no matter what age, fawned over. He silently hoped that she wouldn't be caught under his spell.

* * *

After he finished eating lunch, Chad headed out to meet Sonny who had texted him that they were on a short break. He turned the corner, ready to enter the _So Random!_ stage area when something shocking caught his eye.

Sure enough there was Shane Gray standing in front of studio door locking lips with someone.

Someone with pretty dark brown hair.

He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Melted Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Look at her fawning over Shane Gray! Isn't she supposed to be dating me? Shane Gray guest stars on_ So Random! _Companion to Fire and Ice. Sonny/Chad with some Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

A/N: Second chapter, one more to go! Woot. Enjoy everyone! By the way, I need some SWAC! According to Wikipedia, the new episode won't be till August 25th….sadness.

* * *

It was after rehearsal and Sonny was exhausted and quite frankly really annoyed. Chad had stood her up and he wasn't answering her texts or calls. She tapped her foot in impatience before burying her face in her hands. She couldn't help but wonder 'what did she do?' or 'what if something was wrong?'

"Hey Sonny, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Shane called.

Sonny quickly composed herself and breathed. Shane had been an amazing guest star and at first (like with Selena Gomez) she was extremely fan girlish but as the rehearsal passed, she became her normal, cheery outgoing self.

She plastered a smile on and was met with a bright smile from a brunette that looked like she could pass as her cousin or sister.

"This is my girlfriend Mitchie Torres."

"Oh my gawd it's Sonny Munroe!" She said graciously as she shook hands with Sonny.

"She's a big fan…" Shane pointed out as he watched his girlfriend in amusement.

"So, Chad Dylan Cooper is your boyfriend…how is that like?" She asked.

Sonny smiled, temporarily forgetting that she was annoyed with Chad.

"Well, it's never boring. He annoys me sometimes and I annoy him but I love the jerk, what can I do?" She joked.

Mitchie beamed and nodded in agreement. "Same with me, Shane is a pain. I swear, sometimes I think this guy cares more about his beauty routine then me."

Shane huffed and looked in the other direction. "Hey, straightening takes time."

"You and Chad would so get along!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Well, will we meet him tonight at the actual filming?" Shane asked.

Sonny bit her lip. "Umm, hopefully."

She smiled along with the couple in front of her, but she wasn't entirely sure that there was hope that Chad would show up. He was obviously mad.

* * *

Sonny waited outside the _Mackenzie Falls_ studio. She had a few hours until she had to go back for filming so she wanted to meet up with Chad to grab a snack. She looked at her watch, waiting patiently, when Chad came out.

She smiled and walked over but Chad completely ignored her, walking straight past her.

"What is your problem?" Sonny yelled.

She couldn't help herself. He had no reason to be mad.

He turned around. His normally bright blue eyes were now more on the gray side, indicating that he was upset.

"You know Sonny, you know exactly what. Now go along, be a home wrecker, and whore yourself out with Shane Gray!" He snapped.

Sonny's lips started to tremble and her throat started to close up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. What was he talking about? Didn't he trust her?

"Excuse me? I would never cheat on you and nor would I hurt Shane or his girlfriend like that!" She defended.

A tear slipped down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away in anger.

"Well who else is here in this studio with pretty brown hair like yours? I saw you!" He accused.

A sob escaped her throat and she closed her eyes, and for a minute Chad wanted to take back all he said, but then he remembered what his eyes blatantly saw.

"Well, obviously you don't trust me." Sonny started, trying to make him see that he was wrong.

"I saw what I saw." Chad said coldly, no longer yelling.

Sonny processed this through her mind and connected the dots. He saw someone with pretty brown hair kissing Shane. It must have been Mitchie! The girl after all could pass as one of her relatives.

"Chad, just listen, it wasn't me you saw it was----"

"Forget trying to explain Sonny. I know already. Don't bother explaining!"

Sonny let out a cry of frustration before slapping Chad firmly across the face.

"Fine, but for the record, you're wrong."

With that said Sonny wiped her tears and left first. Sure, they hadn't said the words, but it was blatant. Chad and her were done.

* * *

Once she was out of sight, Chad slammed his fist against the wall.

_Why did she have to cheat? Why? WHY?_

He put his back against the wall and slid down in frustration.

"Why Sonny?" He said out loud.

As that escaped his lips an excited voice filled the hallway.

"We found Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Chad looked up and saw Shane Gray with his arm wrapped around a girls waist---- a pretty brunette with pretty brown hair. His jaw dropped. The girl in front of him could pass as Sonny's sister, cousin, or even her twin.

_"Chad, just listen, it wasn't me you saw it was----"_

_"Forget trying to explain Sonny. I know already. Don't bother explaining!"_

"Hi, I'm Shane and this is my girlfriend Mitchie. Sonny was looking for you…" Shane started.

"I know." Chad said quietly.

Mitchie kissed Shane, not Sonny. He felt even sicker then before. He had to go apologize to Sonny. He couldn't let it end like that.

"Hey, you look pretty down…" Mitchie pointed out.

Chad got up and dusted off his slacks. "It's a long story, but let's just say Sonny's not happy with me, in fact, I'm pretty sure I just accidentally upset her and kind of broke up with her…"

Shane looked at him with sympathy. "We've got time…"

* * *

"Ohhhh. Gosh man, you really dug yourself a whole. From my experience, you should really hear out the person before accusing them." Shane said while looking at Mitchie knowingly.

Mitchie smiled at his acknowlegement and put her hand on Chad's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I got a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Melted Ice

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: Look at her fawning over Shane Gray! Isn't she supposed to be dating me? Shane Gray guest stars on_ So Random! _Companion to Fire and Ice. Sonny/Chad with some Shane/Mitchie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, then I would make it into a witty teen drama revolving around Chad and Sonny.

**NEW STORY ALERT/UPDATE ALERT: I have three new Shane/Mitchie fics. Two of them are one-shots. One is entitled _Never Gonna Happen _and the other one is entitled_ It's Not Just Chemistry, It's Jemistry!_ The third story is a multi-chapter romantic-comedy. It's entitled _When Tomorrow Starts Without Me_. Also_ Denial Isn't Just a River In Egypt_ is finally updated!**

A/N: Final chapter, woot! I apologize for the delay. I've been distracted by my other fandom Camp Rock. My head has been there ever since the devastating Demi tweet. Haha. I drowned my sorrows in Shane/Mitchie fics. LOL.

* * *

Sonny was in her dressing room, waiting for her cue. Her and Tawni's "Check-Out Girls" skit was the last of the night.

A frown graced her lips; she couldn't help but be sad. Her and Chad had only been together for three weeks and it had already fallen to pieces.

A tear slid down her cheek and her lips trembled. She bit down, reminding herself that she still had a show to do.

"Sonny, we're on in five." Tawni called.

Sonny quickly wiped her tears. She had to be strong. Her and Chad were over and she just had to accept it.

"Check out that apple." Sonny said while bouncing her hips.

Tawni was doing the same thing and the audience was eating it up.

"Check out that star fruit."

"Check out Shane Gray."

Both girls stopped bouncing and grabbed each other's hands.

"Oh em gee, we're checking out Shane Gray!" They both exclaimed to each other.

On cue Shane approached them. Once he was in front of them he put his hand on his hip and imitated the "Check-It Out Girls" hip shake.

The audience laughed.

To add to the hips shake, Shane slid off his jacket, revealing a male version of the "Check-It Out Girls" uniform. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a visor.

"Check out that grape." He said in the same valley girl tone.

The audience ate up his antics and laughed hysterically.

"Oh em gee, check out Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Sonny's mouth dropped, breaking character. She glanced at Tawni, expecting her to be shocked but she wasn't. She kept her character with no problem.

The audience clapped in appreciation, much to Sonny's annoyance.

He was clad in his _Mackenzie Fall's _uniform and his hair was tousled in messy perfection. Sonny groaned in frustration.

_Why me?_

Chad approached the trio and started the hip shake. Like Shane, he slid off his suit jacket, revealing a male version of the "Check-It Out Girls" uniform. With one swift motion he pulled out the matching visor, causing the audience to go insane.

"Check out the fact that I'm sorry." He said to Sonny.

Tawni and Shane smiled enthusiastically. "Check out his apology."

Shane nodded. "Yeah, isn't it sincere?"

Tawni agreed. "Yeah, check it out!"

Sonny sighed, observing Chad's apologetic expression. She wanted to forgive him right away but his words were so callous before, she didn't want to.

She racked her brain for an answer.

_Well, he did go through the trouble of being on the skit and he looks extremely foolish…_

"Check out the fact that I don't forgive you." She said.

Chad's expression immediately deflated, causing Sonny to feel bad.

Shane and Tawni glanced at each other in panic. They didn't count on Sonny not forgiving Chad. Before they could react Chad said something unexpected.

"Check out Mitchie Torres!"

The audience gasped, drinking in the site of the elusive brunette that they had only read and heard about.

"Check out Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe." She said.

With a smile she put her hand in front of ear, signaling for the audience to repeat what she said.

"Check out Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe." They mimicked.

Mitchie grinned and grabbed her boyfriend's hand and whispered in his ear.

"Check out Sonny Munroe forgiving Chad Dylan Cooper." Shane said loudly.

He grabbed a mic and extended it towards the audience.

"CHECK OUT SONNY MUNROE FORGIVING CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" They yelled.

Sonny bit her lip, trying to not give in. Chad deserved to not be forgiven. She glanced at her maybe ex boyfriend and sighed. He looked so nervous and he did look extremely apologetic.

"Check out Sonny Munroe forgiving Chad Dylan Cooper." She said, conceding to defeat.

Chad smiled and engulfed his girlfriend in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said softly enough for his girlfriend to hear.

Sonny nodded into his shoulder, relishing the feeling of having her boyfriend in her arms.

Yes, the words he said were hurtful, but she had to admit, if it was her in the same situation, she would have reacted the same way.

"You're forgiven.

Backstage after the show, Shane and Mitchie congratulated the newly reunited couple.

" You got a good guy here Munroe." Shane said.

Chad smiled and him and Shane exchanged a handshake. Mitchie and Sonny laughed at this gesture.

"You know he only said that because they both were jerks before they met us." Mitchie pointed out.

Sonny beamed at her fellow brunette and laughed in agreement. "Agreed."

Shane glared at his girlfriend, sticking his tongue out. "Well, as long as I'm your jerk." He said playfully.

Mitchie slapped his shoulder. "You got that right."

Sonny smiled at the cute couple before turning her attention to Chad.

"You're lucky I love you."

Chad nodded. "Yeah I am."

"Pssh, you're being a mush again."

Chad brought back his signature smirk, amusing Sonny.

"Fine, I'll stop being a mush. I won't say 'I love you' anymore."

Sonny scoffed. "You jerk!"

He laughed, securing his hands on his girlfriend's waist drawing her closer.

"Your 'I love yous' never get old."

Chad smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Sonny's ear.

"You're really being a jerk you know."

"I love you." He said, interrupting her incoming rant.

Sonny shook her head. "Say it again…"

"I love you." He said kissing her. "That's two"

She smiled into the kiss, relishing it. "I love you, that's three." He murmured against her lips.

"Why aren't you ever that sweet Shane?" Mitchie teased.

Shane's jaw dropped.

"Eh, I wrote a song for you!"


End file.
